


Shake Tramp

by Trenchdom (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Fix Me/MT Series [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Arctic Monkeys, Marianas Trench
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Epilogue, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Trenchdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Josh's happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Tramp

_You can do this._ Josh tells himself. 

 

He was never a performer, nor did he plan on becoming one. When he essentially became homeless  _and_  a heroin junkie, he started having sex with random people for money. That's his bad history but how Alex just mentioned a record deal? This duet has to work somehow. 

 

"Josh," Luke, his loving boyfriend of one month, looks anxious just as he. "I can't remember the guitar chords."

"Just be as punk as you can be, baby," Josh smiles, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Remember that no matter what happens, I love you."

"But my mum called and–" he pauses for a second, "–told me I can come home. Michael's coming back home too."

"Home is where the heart is,"  _this pep talk is getting longer than I expected._  "If you miss Australia..."

"I'll miss  _you_ ," Luke refutes. "I'll miss every-fucking-thing we did together. I'll miss our summer holiday together."

"I used you," Josh growls. "I used you for money and yet you're being nice and shit to me?"

 

"Live in five!" Someone calls out. 

 

_Let the show start then._

 

-

 

"Did I let you down to get that sound, and break my knees to get release? And you needed some to get that from, and I hate you more. Sorry but I tried, it was never mind, and I can still pretend, guess it all depends, and I'm still crazy all the time but I try to hide sometime," Josh sings as he strums his electric guitar. 

"Try a little more, a little more, little more. You slap it like a bitch and you take it like a whore," Luke smiles at him, remembering the words easily, and delicately, more relaxed than he was backstage. Even with a borrowed bass, the Aussie is doing quite well. 

"What a cheap perfume, I hate this room. I justify but I still try, and need that stamp, that little shake tramp, but my face's still sore."

"Sorry but I tried, it was never mind, and I can still pretend, guess it all depends, and I'm still crazy all the time but I try to hide—that's still mine," Luke moves in closer towards just for the 'stage whisper'. "Try a little more, a little more, little more. You slap it like a bitch and you take it like a whore. Upside down and around and around, just another piece 'til you need another sound."

"Face down out!" They chorus together as the crowd goes wild. "I know what you scream about, so don't let me down. And the guilt in me is the hurt in you, and the hurt in you is the lost in me, and the lost in you is the need in you, and the need in your is the guilt in me—!"

 

The crowd goes wilder than before. 

 

"Try a little more, a little more, little more. You slap it like a bitch and you take it like a whore. Upside down and around and around, just another piece 'til you need another sound. Try a little more, a little more, little more. You slap it like a bitch and you take it like a whore. Upside down and around and around, just another sound," Josh finishes and takes a bow with Luke. 

 

He shouldn't have, but Josh grabs for Luke and plants a big one. The Aussie is surprised at first, unsure how to react, but opens up and let's Josh crowd him into a wall. 

 

"Free drinks!" Alex calls out. 

 

-

 

"That was better than I was scouting for," a gravelly voice calls out. 

"Um?" Luke sees a short man about five-seven. 

"Louis Tomlinson, a record company owner,"  _this guy has a Yorkshire accent mixed with something else._  "I'd like to sign ya."

"What about Josh?"

 

"I have my high school and  _other_  friends," Josh blushes. "Actually, the band disbanded when I started doing... Heroin."

"Weren't you signed to 604 Records?" Louis asks sharply. 

"I still am..."

 

Louis grins as he fishes out his mobile. "I'll call Chad and tell him you're now signed to me for international shite."

"No fucking way," Josh's eyes widen from shock. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly," Louis rolls his eyes. "Just call your band mates or whatever and pass along the news."

 

-

 

Marianas Trench was the name Ian came up with when they first got formed in college. Josh was sorta am an addict and after they got signed, his condition worsened. 

 

"So yeah, we're back on track," he tells Ian. "No, I'm not on crack, I hadn't heroin since June."

"You sure?" Ian sounds concerned. "New boyfriend?"

"I saw you at Alex's bar, you sneaky little fuck," Josh laughs into the phone. "Gonna call you back later, tell Mike and Matt I'm back for good this time."

 

-

 

“Want your heroin?” Alex asks Josh as the light up their joints. “You haven’t asked since June.”

“I don’t want to be one—a druggie,” Josh sighs just as Luke walks up to them with a smile.

“Ooh, pot!” He remarks with a giggle. “That’s legal here, right?”

“He’s drunk,” Alex shakes his head, taking a drag of his spliff. “Are you a sharing guy?”

“He’s a big boy, he can handle us,” Josh purrs, attaching his lips to Alex’s, the very lips he used to be addicted to for heroin kicks in the fucking _past_. Luke watches them making out with a hooded gaze, biting at his cute silver lip ring. Josh takes advantage of his height to press Alex into the wall just as Luke undoes the English-born bartender’s shirt.

-

Luke’s breath catches in his throat as they go to Alex’s flat. Both men are handsome and the fact that he’s about to have a threesome…

 _I thought this kind of shite only happened in the porn movies_.

“Ready for the ride of your life?” Josh smirks, pushing the double-French doors wide open.

 

The interior is very… British, to say the least, and open-spaced. It reminds him of the time he’s been to the London Eye with Michael and Calum.

 

“Fuck, you look so delectable,” Josh whispers as he slams Luke’s back against a wall near an expensive-looking lamp. “Wanna fuck you until you’re too sore to move.”

“You really are glad that we got that record label, aren’t you?” He takes in the masculine scent that is all Josh. “Please do.”

“I’ll get the lube,” Alex remarks, pressing his lips to Josh’s— _Luke’s_ Josh—right before he leaves.

 

“You fucked him?” Luke’s hazy mind finds it hard to connect the dots. “Why?”

“He was sort of my pimp,” Josh confesses, his face reddening from… regret? “Ever since I saw you, I haven’t been shooting heroin down my fucking arms for that high.”

“And I’m proud,” Luke mumbles. “Why did you start?”

 

There’s a glimpse of anger in Josh’s green eyes as he slams Luke into the wall again, then a pair of soft lips descend upon his. There’s no remorse or love in the way he kisses, just pent up frustration. Luke kisses back enthusiastically, looping his arms around his boyfriend’s lean hips.

“Gonna root me?” Luke breathes— _pants_ —as their lips part. “C’mon, root me all proper so we can relax.”

“I missed free porn,” Alex’s deep voice interrupts whatever Josh was going to say. “Go on, Josh, tell him how you used to fuck me just to get high-strung.”

“That’s my past,” Josh grits out. “I do regret it, but I will not disclose it either.”

 

Soundlessly, Luke lets Josh carry him to Alex’s bedroom, where they fucked countless times _before_ he met _his_ boyfriend. He lets out a growl before pinning Josh to the bedframe, attacking him with everything he feels—betrayal, love, sorrow, angst, loneliness, and desire. Clothes come off and soon enough, Josh’s tapered fingers are fingering his ass. It’s a good feeling, having someone he can trust with just about _anything_.

 

“Gonna try a double?” Alex speaks up, reminding Luke of his presence. “Not gonna hurt _that_ much.”

“Shut up,” Josh reprimands. “Can you, like, shut up for a second so it’s not fucking fucked up?”

“Your boyfriend looks so _bottom-y_ and _irresistible_ so pardon me,” Alex rolls his eyes; Josh lines up to Luke’s entrance and pushes in. “Maybe he can suck me off like a good little whore he is.”

“M’not a whore!” Luke protests feebly. _Can’t think with him fucking me so good._ “Oh fuck.”

“Yeah, baby?” Josh smirks, his green eyes flashing mischievously.

“Double,” Luke chokes out, receiving too much and giving too little.

 

Like a cheap whore, Luke mewls as Alex starts to stretch him out as well, causing him to pant erratically. Josh takes the incentive and kisses everywhere he can reach on Luke’s shoulder/nape area. Once he gets used to having two dicks up his ass, Luke starts to rock his hips, his back arched.

 

 _Two older men fucking me senseless… this has got to be every gay teen’s dream_ , Luke remarks, close to his release. _I really do love Josh and now that’s the summer’s coming to an end and I got a record deal…_

“I love you,” Josh breaks the silence with his sincere words, making Luke come undone. “Always remember that.”

 

-

 

Josh leaves the note as he sneaks out of the apartment.

_Dear Luke,_

_By the time you read this, I’ll be long gone in Ontario. I’m sorry I can’t tell you in person how much I love you—or grew to anyways. I talked to my friends and our band is reformed. It’s all thanks to you, babe, I might as well as say that now. If not for us performing_ Shake Tramp _together, I wouldn’t have met that Tomlinson dude._

_So here’s what I want to say, Luke: leave me. Forget everything we shared and saw as a couple. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can handle being yours—I’m nowhere near perfect for you. Our relationship was over before the start, a self-destructive one. I do love you, but this is the best for us._

_Talk to Michael, he told your parents that you got a record deal. You and your friends can form your own band now, hah. Be some sort of world-famous boy-band and break bunch of hearts for me._

_With lots of love,_

_Yours_

_-_

_Epilogue_

 

**Five years later**

 

Luke is anxious as fuck, about to perform _Can’t Keep You But I Will_ for the first time with his bandmates, Mike, Calum, and Ashton.

 

Then he finds a pair of familiar blue-green eyes he’s been missing all the time.

 

Ignoring the fact that there are thousands of screaming girls, Luke runs towards the man he’s fallen in love with years ago. He jumps and wraps his legs around the other now-platinum-blond-and-blue haired lad’s waist, greeting him with a kiss.

 

“Hi to you too,” Josh smirks against his own lips. “Long time no see.”

“Fucking missed you, old man,” Luke giggles as he reconnects their lips together.

“Want me to root you right here and right now, don’t you?”

“I don’t care if you actually do, babe,” he pants, too riled up. “I love you.”

“I love you too, _Twinkie._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> It's nice to have an actual plot for once.


End file.
